One of the most exciting developments in the field of chemical carcinogenesis is the observation that many chemical carcinogens are mutagens. Although previous studies have demonstrated that direct- acting carcinogens bind covalently to DNA, relatively little work has been done on the type of adducts formed. We are initiating experiments to evaluate carcinogen-DNA interactions.